


Training Day

by DoctorWhovian9209



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drift is a Sadist, Driftrod, M/M, PWP, Rodimus you buymech, Smut, but Rodimus enjoys it, vocal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209
Summary: Drift gives Rodimus Pointers on what to do in Swordfights..THIS IS PORN WITHOUT PLOT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS.





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autobratty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/gifts).



> A/N: did I do this right? I hope I did.

“You really don’t have to do that” Drift stated, a  smirk on his lipplates as he felt himself being overpowered by the speedster for the first time since they started training. “You don’t need to put your whole frame on top of your opponent, you know.”

“What if I just like being on top of you?” Rodimus whispered suggestively into his audial, Drift smirked and flipped him over effortlessly, Rodimus let out a squeak of surprise.

“Not as much as I like being on top of you, I guarantee it.” Drift growled in his audial the pinned speedsters’ engine revved   

“Drift... Please...”  Rodimus begged, the swordsmech laughed, a gorgeous, low sound in his intake, smiling down at his Amica Endura.

“You beg so prettily _captain;_ I might have to reward you for that _.”_ Drift said softly. On instinct, Rodimus’ spinal strut arched off the floor when the swordsmech’s digit traced down his frame to his hip.

 

“Drift, you’re killing me here.” Rodimus moaned, his denta worrying his bottom lipplate to conceal another moan.

 

“Oh, Sweetspark, I’m not killing you, I’m just making you wait” Drift alleged his voice still low.

 Primus, Do you have any idea how hot you are?”

 

 Rodimus smirked “Remind me what the difference between those two are again?”  He asked on a moan as Drift began tracing his hip again,  absentmindedly.

 

 

 

“The difference, Roddy” Drift paused and smiled down at the speedster. “Is that one, inflicts pain.” As if to illustrate his point, the swordsmech drew his denta down Rodimus’ intake softly, he could feel Rodimus’ shuddering invent and he continued,  “And the other, has glorious results.”  Drift held Rodimus’ faceplates in his servos and kissed him deeply, the speedster moaned into his mouth before Drift broke the kiss, panting an exvent.

 

 “Sadist” Rodimus pouted.

 

 “You have no idea.” Drift chuckled, his optics darkened and when he spoke again his voice was smooth and low, palming Rodimus’ panel with his servo “Open for me” he growled, all traces of laughter gone from his vocalizer.  

 

 Rodimus obeyed and his panel opened with a soft click, revealing a valve already dripping with lubricant.

 

 

 

“Yes… Roddy, Primus yes... so fragging wet for me.” Drift moaned and could feel his spike pressurizing at the sight. “I can’t wait to slide my spike inside you.”

 

 Rodimus moaned and arched into the swordsmech, wishing for more friction. “So don’t.” the speedster whispered, frame shuddering with want.  Drift’s spike filled his aching, dripping valve at a deliciously maddening pace.

 

 “ _Drift, Primus, Please! Faster.”_ Rodimus begged _._ The swordsmech smirked

 

 "You want it Roddy? You really want it?” Drift teased. “Prove it.” He moaned when Rodimus bucked upward until Drift’s spike was encased in warmth. Drift gasped out an exvent and it was Rodimus’ turn to smirk.

 

  _“Have I proved it enough?”_ the captain alleged in a rough whisper “Drift! For the love of Primus, please move..”

 

 Drift needed no further provocation, he picked up the pace and moaned a litany of the speedsters name  when  Rodimus arched upwards and Drift hit Rodimus’ interior node with his spike, both of them overloading hard. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
